villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ordeaux26/PE Proposal - Dimentio
so since a lot of people are doing proposals for villains that have already been approved I thought I would do one of my own so I am going to do Dimentio From Super Paper Mario What's The Work Super Paper Mario was a game released in 2007 by Nintendo for the Nintendo Wii and it is the third game in the Paper Mario series it follows Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser as they go to stop Count Bleck from destroying the universe using the Chaos Heart Who Is He And What Has He Done/Moral Event Horizon Dimentio first appears as one of Count Bleck's Minions a group of people that want to destroy the world and rebuild it in there image, at least that's what they think because Count Bleck secretly doesn't want to rebuild it but destroy until nothing is left, Dimentio figured this out and hatched his plan next, he is seen when he uses his powers Powers to brainwash Fracktail an innocent person into attacking Mario and Tippi eventually leading to his death, this could possibly be considered a Moral Event Horizon crossing next big one is when he comes up to the defeated Mr. L and uses his powers to murders him in cold blood and then later does the same to Mario Bowser and Peach all while laughing about it, this is another Moral Event Horizon crossing next is near the end of the game where Mario and Luigi encounter him he tries to convince Mario and Luigi that he was a good guy the entire time and was secretly helping the and offers to help them defeat Count Bleck, if you accept he brainwashes Mario and Luigi and presumably goes to destroy the world and rebuild it in his image but this is not considered canon, and if you decline he tries to kill Luigi his biggest Moral Event Horizon crossing is at the end of the game when Count Bleck is defeated begging Mario and friends to kill him and stop the destruction of the universe Dimentio shots an energy blast at Bleck but Nastasia gets hit by it instead, then Dimentio takes control of the Chaos Heart and then because it was almost finished uses it to kill trillions and trillions of people, and once he is defeated plants a part of himself in the Chaos Heart to destroy the world just to have the last laugh and he does all of this while cracking jokes Screen Time all his worst actions are on screen so easy pass Character's Traits/Moral Agency Dimentio has a clear understanding of right and wrong he uses that concept as a tool to manipulate Mario and Luigi after all Individuals he is one person so easy pass Redeeming Qualities not one I can think and trust me i tried to find one possible redeeming feature to talk about and I couldn't find any, easy pass Migrating Factors there is only two I could think of one is that Dimentio is pretty comedic in some ways he cracks a lot of jokes and speaks in a very clownish manner, but that never takes away from one he does his actions have real consequences and are taken seriously by everyone, if anything it shows even further his lack of compassion and empathy like a Bill Cipher and Joker kind of way the next is the Dimentio does somewhat seem to believe that he is right in his own twisted way, but despite that, he still has a clear understanding of what he is doing is wrong and tries to destroy the world completely when he is defeated showing that he cares more about killing people than genuine intentions Heinous Standards the only villain in the Mario universe, not just paper Mario that even comes close is ironically Count Bleck who does a lot of terrible things and also uses the chaos heart to almost destroying the universe but Bleck is a tragic and sympathetic villain and he never took the extra mile that Dimentio did so easy pass Individual Capability Dimentio has tons of Magical powers and the chaos heart later on and uses those tools to his full advantage No Sympathy Dimentio is never presented in a sympathetic way so easy pass Verdict easy keep Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals